1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for displaying eyeglasses. More precisely, the present invention is directed towards a horizontal bridge and nose pad support allowing clear view of the glass frame with the temples extended and with the temples folded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of eyeglass holders and supports for display purposes have been known for some time. The majority of these devices require the temple portion of the eyeglass to be supported in conjunction with the bridge. In a few devices, a bridge supporting structure which alone maintains the eyeglasses in a horizontal and in a use position are seen in past art patents examined. These devices however do not accomplish the same objective as my invention which provides a simple and low cost holder reducing visual obstruction which obscure full viewing of the lenses and frame of the displayed glasses. For example, Grothaus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,788, discloses a positionable bridge supporting device movably attached to a cylindrical rod. The bridge supporting structure covers a good deal of the lens of the eyeglasses, preventing the viewer from seeing it clearly. Bowman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,251 and Reinalter, Swiss Pat. No. 415,105, both show eyeglass supports which are attachable by suction cup to a flat surface. The Bowman support and the Reinalter support both would obstruct the bridge portion of the glasses. Guichard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,224, shows a device having an adjustable bridge support which would be extremely costly to manufacture in comparison to my device, and again, the bridge support covers more of the eyeglass than does my invention. Salazar, Jr. et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,451 discloses a device designed to support eyeglass in a folded position only. Everburg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,944, displays the eyeglasses at an angle to the support surface. Viewers are required to stand to one side of the display area to view the glasses from the front.
To my knowledge, the foregoing patents represented devices most pertinent to my invention. Although eyeglass supports are necessarily somewhat similar, none provide a cost effective holder or support which obstructs as little of the surface area of the eyeglasses as does my device. As is shown in the following specification, my invention is a simplified holder which is a significant improvement over existing holders for supporting displayed eyeglass and sunglasses.